In typical enterprise systems, an enterprise server connects to a back-end resource (e.g., an application, data server, or service provider) in response to a request from a client application via a web service. Typically, the web service is published to the enterprise server in such a way that allows clients to treat the service as a remote procedure call rather than as a discrete request to an outside caller. This is done, in part, because most integrated development environments allow developers of client applications to easily embed such services into applications. While easy for the developer, this act introduces hidden hard links between the application and the remote service. The hard links may be described as a kind of contract between the application and the service that is memorialized in a specific description. While this contract may be beneficial in some circumstances, changes to the service or client may invalidate the contract held between the devices and break links. This may result in buggy, incompatible software and a poor user experience, which is problematic in an ever-shifting enterprise landscape. Repairing or updating the hard links may take time and resources and may result in an interruption of services provided by the server. Therefore, there exists a need in the art to provide robust client-server capabilities that reduces the risk of invalidating remote service contracts.